fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
A Tearable Fear
This House of Thule instanced group mission is part of the Hero of the Feerrott achievement. Rupkeer can be found in Feerrott, the Dream, near the zone line to the Mountains of Rathe at about 518, 2818. Getting the mission * Who - Rupkerr * Where - Feerrott, the Dream * Requires - Level 83 minimum * Phrase - investigate * Zone-in phrase - begin Say 'begin' to Rupkerr to enter the task instance. Mission * Investigate the rumors of undead near Innothute Swamp. | 0/1 | Feerrott, the Dream - Updates at -905, -2486. * Vanquish the undead from the area | 0/4 | Feerrott, the Dream * Investigate the rumors of undead near The Temple of Cazic Thule. | 0/1 | Feerrott, the Dream - Updates at -981, -202. * Vanquish the undead from the area | 0/4 | Feerrott, the Dream * Investigate the rumors of undead west of the waterfall. | 0/1 | Feerrott, the Dream - This is at the north edge of the river, updates at 1282, 2380. * Vanquish the undead from the area | 0/4 | Feerrott, the Dream * Speak to Rupkerr | 0/1 | Feerrott, the Dream * Speak to Cyndreela | 0/1 | Feerrott, the Dream - Cyndreela can be found at the portal to the Plane of Fear in the tunnels at the southwest part of the zone. * Collect fear essences from creatures in the area | 0/8 | Feerrott, the Dream - These seemed to drop off any mob in the zone at random. * wording missing Hand in the essences to Cydreela. The rest of the mission is missing the exact details. However, it involves returning to the areas where you vanquished the undead. * Defeat the portal guardians | 0/3 | Feerrott, the Dream At each area, three portal guardians will spawn. You must defeat them. They have no special attacks. You need to defeat them in the order they spawn (the first is of a lower level then the second and the third is a higher level then the second). If you do not defeat them in the correct order, they will continue to spawn. Once you have defeated the three portal guardians, a named mob will spawn and must be defeated. This part is called: * Destroy the portal | 0/1 | Feerrott, the Dream Note there is not physical portal, killing the named mob completes the step. the next step, it is assumed that the named that spawn are tied to the location of the portals. It may be that each named will spawn in the order in which you kill them. The named west of the waterfall (or possibly the first named you cause to spawn) is Fearful Specter. It has a single target fear. It is suggested that casters stay at maximum casting range to attempt to avoid this. The named at the Temple of Cazic Thule (or possibly the second named you cause to spawn) is Terror Unleashed. He has no special attack. The named from near Innothute Swamp (or possibly the third named you cause to spawn) is Blackbones. It has a AE push back which will interrupt your healers. It is suggested you kill Terror Unleashed beforehand, then pull Blackbones to the river on the east side of the Temple. The healers can place their backs to the south wall over the river where there is a gate. This will prevent the named from pushing your healers and preventing them from healing. After killing them you must kill Cyndreela, easy fight, nothing special. The mission locks when Cyndreela is dead. The mission is completed when you open the chest that spawns next to Cyndreela's corpse. Reward A chest appears at the end of the mission. Inside are two items, an attunable item and a rank II spell Dream Fragment. Each person in the task gets in their reward window a claim with: * Experience * 315 platinum pieces * 20 Dream Motes * Faction - Greater Dream Delvers Faction Category:EverQuest Category:Quests